Acoustic Guitar
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: "Should I use this to bash lazy ass' head, or should I just leave it still? I knew I should've chosen the first choice. Tch, show-off." R&R!


Acoustic Guitar

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Should I use this to bash lazy ass' head, or should I just leave it still? I knew I should've chosen the first choice. Tch, show-off."

* * *

-Temari's P.O.V.-

I'm at the lazy genius' apartment (aka Shikamaru), sitting cross-legged opposite to him, with a shougi board in the middle. I just moved my last piece, and when it's his turn, he moved his piece and declared, "Checkmate!"

"Argh!" I threw my head up in dismay, as I lost. AGAIN. We've been playing shougi for the umpteenth time and I still can't beat him.

He yawned, and lazily got up. He turned to me eyes half closed, while his lips pulled up into a mocking smile.

"Looks like I've beaten you again"

"Tch, sure, rub it in why don't yah"

"You always do that to me," he shoved his hands on his pocket.

"Because, I'm the only one who has the right to"

"There's mom" (he's got a point)

"Yeah, yeah," I got up and went to explore his apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Would I ask if it is?"

"Tch, and they call you genius?"

"Well, sorry if she-devils like you are hard to read." He mumbled to himself. Unfortunately for him, I heard every single word.

My fan is too far away (finally regretting my decision to leave it in the guest room), so I reached for something (Kami knows what) and was going to bash his head with it when he shouted (yep! Shouted, hard to believe?).

"You're really willing to go that far just to bash my head? At least use something that's NOT valuable." (Okay, I lied, happy?) I forgot, he only uses calm or monotoned and sometimes slurred voice. Tch, lazy ass.

Then I realized that, what I was holding WAS something valuable. It's an acoustic guitar.

"I never knew you had a guitar" I turned to look at him.

"And they call you a-"I glared daggers at him causing him to shut his mouth (but not before mumbling "troublesome")

"Hmph, as I thought", I looked back at the guitar. Indeed it WAS valuable and it really looked expensive, considering it has a very shiny wood painted in black that reflected my image just like a mirror. Its strings are colored gold and silver (three thick strings are colored gold and the other three thin strings are colored silver).

I was about to put it down when he suddenly grabbed it from me.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously trying to put it in a safer place where PEOPLE won't use it to bash someone's head."

"Tch," he was about to go and put it "somewhere" when he stopped and looked at me, "Do you even know how to play this?" I was slightly taken aback by the sudden question "no, If did, I wouldn't have to bash it in ANYONE's head", then I heard him snicker "figures… you don't even know how to hold it properly."

(Oooh, he is so damn lucky my fan is not with me, or I swear, I could've sent him to outer space by now). "If you're so full of yourself, then why don't you play it for me? Or are you scared because you can't?. I remembered the phrase you said before, and I quote 'I don't have a single musical bone in my body, you can even ask my parents'" I retorted,

"Wait, I didn't say that to you! I said that to the flute girl. And how did you even memorize every single word?"

"Oh, I have my sources", I said that with pride making him grunt (good).

He was about to walk away when I reminded him of his "task", "Come on crybaby! Play it!"

"Baka mabilib ka nanaman (You'll just be impressed)", I can hear the laughter in his voice, and by then, I knew he was smirking even though his back was turned against me. (hmph, a new language aye?, not very impressive. If he thinks he'd won, then he's too naïve).

"As if naman na mabibilib ako sayo! (As if I'd be impressed by you!)" I replied with an evident smirk in my face.

He spun his head quickly to face me. TOO quickly, as I heard something snapped (ouch), both of his eyes widened and his mouth, slightly agape. Lovely.

Taking this as a queue, I added, "Oh, ano sa tingin mo?, Astig 'di ba? (What do you think? Pretty cool huh?)", I showed him my signature grin.

He grunted as a reply, and closed his eyes. "You can't turn your head can you?" I asked, or more of like, stated. Both of his eyes shot open, and his face began to burn red. Lovelier. "Tch, troublesome."

I walked closer to him to try and "fix" his neck.

"You know, you look cute in that angle." I said, teasing him a little.

"Wha- GAH! SON OF A-", I quickly "fixed" his neck to avoid the W question (a.k.a. what?)

"There! All done!", he groaned and glared at me.

"Can't you be gentler?"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you're the- GAH!" I gave him a whack in the head only using my fist. (He. Is. So. Damn. Lucky.)

"Stop procrastinating!. Just play the stinkin' guitar already!" I made my way to his sofa, with him following in suit.

"Where have you learned Filipino?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?"

"Filipino, where have you learned it?"

"Oh, well, father dear used it as a code language or something, so I got interested and learned it all by myself." I paused to look at him, then continued "What about you?"

"My mom taught me," he softly caressed the guitar strings.

"Really?, I thought I'd be too troublesome for you?"

"Did you not hear who taught me?" (Oh)

"So?"

He sighed, "SO, it meant that if I didn't do what she said, then I'm as good as dead."

"Wow, is she really THAT scary?"

"Don't worry Tem, you're still a LOT scarier"

"What happened to she-devil?"

"It's a new short cut", he said it again with that smart-ass smirk.

"Tch. Just play the guitar." (I wouldn't want to hit him again. I'm not THAT sadistic)

Then he started strumming. Down, down, up, up, down, down, doing the cycle repeatedly. This music is somewhat familiar. Then, he paused, and started again but now, with lyrics.

"_I somehow find, you and I collide_", That's it!, Collide!, how can I forget?, this is my favorite song when I was still a genin.

Then, his strumming slowly faded as the song came to reach its end. He's so good. I was too stunned to notice him looking at me. "You look cute in that angle", I turned to look at him and saw a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Wha-",

Now, it was my turn to be cut off, as he leaned in and captured my lips with a peck (well, not really, it's longer than a peck. There! I didn't lie!).

He leaned back, and my face started to heat up. He smirked and said, "you up for another acoustic music, TEM-THE-TROUBLESOME-AND-SCARY-SHE-DEVIL?" (THAT'S IT!) I laughed EVILLY that made him jump. GOOD.

"Nara Shikamaru," I said his name sinisterly, making sure to SCARE THE **** OUTTA HIM!, "I'll show you how scary I can be!..."

"Oh dear Kami…" were the last words I heard from him as I chased him around his apartment.

How we ended up making out on his bed, I didn't know. But, one thing's for certain, a VERY valuable acoustic guitar is involved.

* * *

_Thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews! And of course the reviewers namely: _cybercorpsesnake, Player Zero, and jj!.

_I hope you'll like this one too. ^^ R&R!_

_P.S. Feel free to correct me if you spot something which is wrong or out of place. Thank you! ^^_


End file.
